Lux
by Fortsong
Summary: Semakin bertambah pembunuh dalam kelas E. Kali ini, sedikit berbeda. /OC inside, multichapter, semi-canon, etc. Read n review?/ Chapter 1 up!
1. Prolog : Asing

Dingin malam itu. Kelelawar beterbangan di atas metropolitan. Semua orang telah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka, dan kebanyakan sedang menikmati makan malam dengan keluarga dan pasangannya.

Ya … hampir semua orang.

"Kau tak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Tidak, aku pikir kau sudah mengerti itu dari saat aku mengetuk pintu."

". . ."

Seorang pemuda mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mulutnya seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu tetapi berhenti–tak sanggup berkata. "Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Masih banyak orang yang dapat menyelesaikan ini lebih cepat." Dengan kesal, melempar _file_ yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Kita sudah mencoba beberapa pembunuh kelas atas. Tebak berapa yang berhasil."

"Kau tak bisa melangkah masuk ke apartemen seseorang, dan menaruh nasib dunia ke telapak tangannya begitu saja!" Ia menggelengkan kepala. Kipas using berputar di atas kepala, membuat bunyi memekik setiap putarannya. Tetapi kedua pria dalam ruangan itu tak peduli, dapat dikata, suasana ruangan itu lebih mencekik daripada kamar usang yang terlihat seperti adegantayangan horror.

"Percayalah padaku saat aku mengatakan atasanku melakukannya pada puluhan anak di sekolah itu …." Pria berbaju jas itu membetulkan dasinya. "Kami berharap seseorang yang masih dalam usiamu dapat mengerti monster itu lebih baik, dan dapat mengakhiri semua ini."

Pemuda itu mendesah. "Baiklah … untuk teman lama aku akan melakukanya. Mungkin."

"Aku tahu kau pasti berkata begitu." Tampak senyuman tipis di bibir sang pria, "Jadi intinya. Kau mau aku membunuh seorang monster yang dapat terbang dalam kecepatan 20 mach dalam waktu dua minggu? Dan kau mau aku melakukanya dalam kedok seorang siswa?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Baiklah aku akan melakukanya …." Mendengar itu pria tersebut sudah berdiri dan bersiap pergi. "—asal aku mendapat peralatan yang sesuai, Karasuma." Ia menahan pria itu dengan syarat mutlaknya.

"Kau ini teralu banyak maunya … peralatan apa?"

"Nanti akan ku kirim surat elektronik ke _e-mail_ mu. Dan hati-hati di jalan, dengar-dengar aku bukan satu-satunya pembunuh bayaran disekitar sini." Sepasang iris matahari menatap Karasuma.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangan.

"Ya, kita lihat saja nanti, Sigil .…"

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Yusei Matsui

.

.

 **Cover isn't mine**.

.

.

 **Lux** by _Fortsong_ & _Saaraa_

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Murid baru

Musim dingin datang. Butir salju turun satu-satu, menimbun Jepang dengan tumpukan lembut yang tinggi, dan hawa dinginnya serasa menusuk hingga ke tulang. Angin menampar-nampar kulit, dan pelajar SMP Kunigaoka terkurung di sekolah yang gedungnya keterlaluan terpencil. Musim dingin terasa dingin sekali, dan Akabane ingin memusnahkannya saja hal yang satu ini hingga rengsa.

"Karma-kun, kadang imajinasimu bisa luas sekali."

Iris merah darah berotasi, tapi bibirnya membentul bulan sabit. "Yah … hanya sekedar berpikir saja, Nagisa-kun."

Riuh di kelas, seperti biasa. Berisik, bertukar teriakan yang mememakkan telinga, Isogai yang tebar pesona, Terasaka yang mengoceh sendiri, pokoknya ribut sekali. Hingga akhirnya pintu kayu digeser, menghentak, membuat isi seluruh kelas fokus pada arah suara. Seekor monster gurita masuk melalui pintu kayu rapuh. Ya, memang kelas itu sudah tak tertolong, dengan satu-satunya hal yang tak terlihat seperti berumur 200 tahun adalah murid-muridnya–jika kita menggangap sang gurita sebagai mahkluk 'Tak berumur'.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Nurufufuufu." Buku yang ada di salah satu tentakelnya ditaruh ke atas meja guru. Jika saja monster itu bertemu orang tua murid, Entah penyakit jantung kronis atau komplikasi lainnya yang akan muncul, apalagi mengetahui ia mengajar anak mereka. Chiba tak habis pikir, kenapa gurunya itu selalu masuk kelas dengan keadaan super enerjik.

Beberapa murid menanggapi ucapannya.

"Hari ini kita ada murid baru–," ucapannya mengambang di udara, sepersekian sekon seusai menghindari peluru antisensei yang mengarah padanya. Garis di wajah bundar terbentuk, hijau, meremehkan dengan mata bulat yang semakin memicing. "Karma-kun, simpan pistolmu ketika pelajaran dimulai, ya."

" _Ha'i_ ~!"

Karma melirik ke arah koridor sekolah melalui jendela berbingkai. Matanya memicing.

"Seperti Ritsu, dia dikirim untuk membunuhku, meskipun aku sangat meragukan kalau ia akan berhasil, nurufufuuf …."

 _Dia diincar untuk dibunuh tapi sepertinya senang sekali, ya._ Nagisa menatap lurus guru gurita itu.

"Namanya … err, ini aneh." Korosensei menggaruk-garuk _cranium_ nya–jika ia mempunyai satu. "Namanya tak tertulis di sini …." Tentakelnya mengobrak-abrik ijazah, akte kelahiran, rapor SD, seluruh hal yang berkaitan dengan si pemuda yang baru saja Korosensei remehkan. Salah satu kelemahan makhluk tak terkalahkan itu? Panik, panik dan lebih banyak panik.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan itu, melihat targetnya sedang dalam kondisi tak siaga. _Andai kau seperti mangsa sehari-hariku mungkin kau sudah mati 5 kali berturut-turut_. Ia menarik napas panjang. Sang gurita masih sibuk bergeliat dengan dokumen tersebut, Sigil dengan tenang beranjak ke salah satu kursi kosong di pojok ruangan, bertepatan diapit seorang remaja berambut merah darah di kanan–dengan tampak ekstra konyol di mukanya–dan sebuah box hitam dengan layar LED di kiri. _Kelas yang aneh_.

"Korosensei!" Akabane berteriak, menarik perhatian. Melirik si pemilik iris yang sama merah dengannya, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya; "Murid barunya sudah di sini! Apa kau tidak sadar?"

Meski nadanya ceria, namun penuh sinis di dalamnya. Ia melempar tatapan lagi pada si anak baru, sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah gurita kuning di hadapan.

Korosensei mendongak. "Hooh, iya. Tapi, bisakah kamu perkenalkan dirimu?"

Penghuni kelas saling berbisik, melempar candaan tentang dirinya atau berbicara hal di luar pengenalan diri ini. Okuda mengerjap. _Orang ini … apa ya, auranya hampir persis Karma-kun. Persisten, otoriter, apatis, dan … ah. Barbar._

"Jadi ini adalah bagian di mana aku harus berdiri dan melempar beberapa kalimat tentang diriku?" Ia menaikkan alis kanannya. Hatinya termakan oleh rasa jengkel. _Dia memiliki terlalu banyak celah, dan aku masih belum diberi satu pun senjata_. Sigil mendesis.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, di depan kelas kembali ia berdiri. _Rasanya seperti cacing kepanasan_. "Namaku Sigil, hanya itu yang kalian perlu tahu untuk sementara." Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela yang terbuka lebar. _Kenapa mereka membuka jendela di musim dingin sih_.

Akabane mengudarakan kekehan dari kursinya, membuat Sigil menautkan alis, bingung. Itona mengedik ke arah Akabane. _Mulai, deh, sarkasmenya._

"Aku juga tidak ingin tahu, kok. 'Kan, yang bertanya siapa namamu adalah gurita itu."

 _Ah,_ Sugino membatin dalam hati. _Dia dipermalukan._

Suara menahan tawa milik Terasaka yang paling terdengar jelas.

"Bodoh amat," ia dengan cepat menangkis ejekan itu. "Seperti yang kalian sudah dengar, aku akan membantu dalam misi asasinasi kalian. Tentu saja aku bukan _hawkeye_ yang bisa menembak tepat target dengan kecepatan _mach_ 20." Berhenti sementara, ia menatap gurunya … ia ingin meninju gurita sialan itu sekarang. Yang dimaksud sedang memakan es krim, duduk santai dengan tentakel yang bersila. "Boleh kutanya apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" Beberapa urat nadi dapat terlihat dengan jelas di dahi sang pemuda.

"Makan. Ini gelato yang enak sekali, Sigil-kun~ nurufuufuufu."

"Kau menyuruhku maju, dan kau akan makan tepat di depan mukaku?" Saat ini tekanan darahnya sedang naik drastis. Salahkan semua orang yang tak ada warasnya di kelas ini. _God kill me now_.

Maehara tertawa. "Uwaa, kau cukup pemarah."

"Memang," timpal Akabane, menopang dagu dengan tangannya, menyungging senyum menyebalkan yang tercetak di bawah juntaian rambut merahnya. Sigil melirik bengis, pertama ke arah mahluk _tako_ di hadapan lalu pemuda pencari masalah di kursi belakang. Baru masuk saja sudah begini, tepat 3 menit setelah ia masuk ke dalam kelas penuh abnormalitas dan penyimpangan.

Karasuma benar-benar minta dihajar. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. _Beberapa kesalahan Karasuma; tak memberitahu isi kelas ini murid tak berotak semua, target-ku juga tak mempunyai pikiran logis sama sekali, dan ini lebih layak disebut TPA daripada kelas_.

"Oh, diamlah." Sigil dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas, benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Korosensei dapat merasakan kehausan darah dari bangku belakang, lebih besar dari milik Nagisa, dan dipenuhi amarah yang membara. Seperti ada sebuah besi panas yang ditempelkan permanen di punggungnya, dan Karma malah menambah minyak hingga besi hampir memercik api.

"Uhm …. kau tak apa Sigil-kun?" Korosensei bertanya, cemas kala memikirkan murid barunya akan langsung tidak nyaman di kelas ini. Ia membalikan badan pelan, dan menemukan _amber_ yang menatapnya buas.

 _Akan kuberi organ dan kulitmu ke anjing-anjing jalanan yang membutuhkannya_. Sigil terus memompa dendamnya, merutuki pemuda di sebelahnya. Akabane rupanya mati rasa atau tidak peka, entahlah, ia bersiul santai sambil pura-pura menjadi siswa baik yang ingin sekali belajar–cih, kedok.

"Oke, Korosensei! Ayo kita belajar!"

Nagis melirik melalui bahunya. _Uwah … Karma-kun … kau, sungguh, sungguh, iseng sekali. Tapi, yah …._

Sadar atau tidak, Nagisa mengulas senyum santai. Diambilnya beberapa buku dari tas, kemudian bersiap untuk pelajaran pertama. _Itu cara Karma-kun menunjukkan kertertarikan._

Sigil merotasi bola mata _scarlet_ , sementara Korosensei mencoba menghangatkan suasana yang dari awalnya memang dingin dan mencekam, mirip dasar telaga.

"Baik, anak-anak! Ayo belajar."

Hari pertama dimulai. Dengan seseorang yang terus mengggerutu di belakang.

Korosensei menyipitkan mata bulatnya.

"Nurufufufuf."

* * *

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Yusei Matsui

.

.

 **Cover isn't mine**.

.

.

 **Lux** by _Fortsong_ & _Saaraa_

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah! Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, silahkan istarahat anak-anak." Korosensei melepas baju orisinilnya dan berdandan ala hawai. "Jika kalian mencari guru, aku akan berada di pesisir bali, sedang menikmati masakan khas sunda." Selesai ia bicara, sepersekian detik kemudian Ia sudah tak terlihat– Karna ia melesat dengan kecepatan 20 _mach_ tentunya.

 _Akhirnya si brengsek pergi juga, sekarang, waktunya mengambil peralatanku_. Sigil bangun dari tempat duduknya, berdengus pelan sambil menarik tangannya ke udara. "Paling tidak cara mengajarnya memang efektif …." Ia mendesah. _Ia sepertinya mengajari murid dengan cara yang berbeda-beda sesuai abiliti masing-masing._ "... apakah para murid mempunyai resolusi yang dibutuhkan saat mereka dihadapkan dengan kesempatan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu?"

Belum sempat ia menginjakan kaki keluar, suara yang sudah tak asing terdengar.

"Duluan saja, Nagisa-kun! Rotiku ada di kelas."

 _Nagisa? Yang mirip … seorang gadis?_

Karma melangkah ke dalam kelas, barulah kepalanya tertoleh. Sepasang iris darah menangkap figur pemuda yang eksistensinya baru saja hadir di kehidupan SMU-nya pagi ini. "Oh …," Karma, sekali lagi, memasang senyum palsu. Ia terkekeh, apalagi kala _glabella_ lawan bicaranya mengerut. "Kau tidak berniat membuat beberapa kawan? Kurasa grup Terasaka mau menerimamu."

Sigil mematai anak yang disebut. Sekilas terlihat sepeti simpanseliar yang baru saja lepas dari kebun binatang. "Hmmm … dilihat dari tampangnya, gaya berpakaian, dan cara duduk … kau baru saja mengajakku bergabung dengan anak labil yang tidak dijaga pawangnya, lalu berusaha mencari jati diri dengan menjadi berandal, mencoba untuk menguclikan orang–tapi sayangnya daya pikirnya tak mampu untuk melakukannya–dan merupakan manusia tanpa tujuan hidup? Tidak kurasa aku akan melewatkan ajakanmu," ia berpidato singkat.

"Maksudmu apa anak baru?"

Karma tergelak. Puas. "Maaf, Terasaka, aku setuju dengannya!"

"Kau jangan berpihak padanya!"

"Hahaha!" Karma memegangi perutnya, namun kemudian ia berdiri dengan tegak sambil menatap pemuda beriris amber di hadapan. "Tapi yah … kau seperti anak buangan kalau tak niat berteman."

"Tsk. Maksudmu apa? _Akabane karma_?" Ia mengurut dahinya. _Apa sih masalah anak ini?!_

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa kok." Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis "–paling tidak, untuk sekarang."

"Terserah kau saja." Pemuda itu berjalan keluar, menuju kantor guru. Dalam setiap langkahnya, terdengar cacian dan makian. Sekolah itu memang berat- tapi akan sangat saat 'temanmu' karma. _Tapi anak itu memang benar, tanpa bantuan anak-anak ini yang sudah bersama si_ tako _selama berbulan-bulan. Akan susah mengeksukusi dia…_

Belum lama ia telah sampai, membuka kantor guru seenaknya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Gendang telinganya sudah menanti teriakan Karasuma yang menyuruhnya untuk mengingat etika– yang telah sekian kalinya tak ia hiraukan.

Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam, apalagi suara sang guru. Hanya kotak hitam dan secarik kertas diatasnya. Di sana tertulis :

 _Sigil. Kotak ini berisi senjata anti-sensei dengan spesifikasi yang kaurincikan. Didalamnya juga ada seragam kunigaoka_ – _dan sebelum kau merobek kertas ini_ – _ya, baju itu wajib dipakai. Kalau kau mau, aku juga sudah menyelipkan buku tentang beberapa orang yang mungkin akan kau tanya-tanyai untuk informasi. Aku tak akan kembali sampai sore ini- ada konfrensi mendadak dari atas, jadi tolong jangan menyusahkanku ok?!_

"Meh," ia merobek kertas itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka tutup kotak besi, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat apa yang didalamnya. Sebuah _SPR-3_ dilengkapi 5 kotak amunisi anti-sensei. Senjata itu telah dimodifikasi untuk menembakan peluru special itu dalam kecepatan tinggi. Walau menggunakan peluru _anti-sensei_ –saking kuatnya tembakan dari senjata itu–pada jarak tertentu satu tembakan dapat menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Di dalamnya juga ada pistol standar _anti-sensei_ dan dua pisau _anti-sensei_ dan pokoknya hal-hal berbau _anti-sensei_.

"Hm …."

Sigil membuka berkas-berkas mengenai beberapa penghuni kelasnya. Ia mengerutkan alis saat membacanya.

 _Urutan ke-10, Ritsu? Dan ia ada dalam … sebuah ponsel? Hah?_

Sigil ingin segera merobeknya, jika ia tidak membaca deskripsi selanjutnya bahwa gadis virtual 'Ritsu' ini, ditulis cukup penting oleh Karasuma dalam hal mengorek informasi. _Lalu … ada Okuda? Kaede … ah. Urutan ke dua cewek rambut biru ini. Nagisa Shiota? Eh, dia cowo?!_ Sigil meremas kertasnya, kemudian sepasang iris matahari bergulir relatif cepat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai seluruh aksara yang tertera satu baris di bawah nama Nagisa, membuatnya membelalak.

 _Karma Akabane, 15 tahun. Sejauh ini, hanya ia yang berhasil melukai tentakel targetmu dengan usahanya sendiri tanpa bantuan murid lain. Berdasar obsevarsiku sebagai guru, kemampuannya memang terasah dalam bidang asasinasi meski tak pernah mengesekusi. Ia tanggap, cerdas, dan satu dari banyak orang yang patut dijadikan contoh._

Tak perlu lama ia berlari keluar, membeli korek api terdekat, dan membakar kertas itu habis-habisan. "Mati saja kau." Ia tersenyum sirik sambil tertawa layak maniak.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang buka buku cetak literature jepang kalian!" Korosensei berkata sigap … paling tidak jika ia tak memiliki saus cabai di sisi mulutnya. Hal itu membuat Sigil bertanya-tanya, apakah expresinya saat ia termakan rasa pedas? _Hal ini patut dicoba_.

Ia menepuk pundak siswa yang di depannya. "Apakah kau pernah melihat mukanya saat kepedesan?"

"Hmm … belum pernah juga sih." Kata anak itu.

"Ah! Ya, kita belum berkenalan … boleh saya tahu namamu? Tenang saja aku tidak menggigit." Ia mencoba ramah, walaupun senyumnya yang sangat memaksa membongkar ramah-tamahnya.

"Errr … Suguya Sosuke, dan kalau kau berkata seperti itu … bisakah jangan sambil membawa senapan super besar di pundakmu, beberepa _beretta_ di sisi badanmu, dan pisau di kantungmu?" Suguya membalas dengan senyum penuh rintihan dalam batin.

" _Oji-sama, kita belum berkenalan. Bisa kauberitahu namamu?_ "

Koro-sensei tersenyum. "Bagus, Karma-kun, sekarang Terasaka-kun yang baca!"

Karma menghela napas pelan, kemudian ia melirik Sigil yang hanya berjarak satu meja di sampingnya. Ia mendengus, sambil menarik sebelah bibir, tergelak secara batin. Sigil meremas pegangan pisau.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N** : Hai semua. Author baru dan amatir ngerusuh di sini pakai OC lagi hahahahahhaha. /buang

Oh ya, fanfic ini bekerjasama dengan **Saaraa** -san, dia senior yang _baik_ dan _manis_ sekali. Juga 90 persen _author note_ ditulis oleh dia. Orang yang menjengkelkan bukan? Oke balik ke topik. Fanfic ini saya tulis juga untuk mengasah ilmu menulis saya. Jika ada kritik dan saran, jangan sungkan-sungkan dan sampaikan saja.

(Yah meski saya bilang begitu, nyatanya fanfic ini akan lebih kacau lagi jika Saara tak berperan sebagai _editor_ sekaligus _author_.)

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini, ditunggu masukannya, _readers_!


End file.
